Kagome's True Power
by wolfiegrrl246
Summary: Based on Atlantis. The InuGang is in the last fight with Naraku and losing. But as soon as Naraku's about to win the Jewel acts crazy and put Kagome under its spell. What will happen? More importantly who will win and who will die?Rated 4 my potty mouth


**Srry for the long wait .I couldnt come up with anything good and then i had writer's block. And thx to AnimeWeirdo123 4 the review! Thx Thx an Thx again! I hope more ppl reveiw this Twoshot!**

**DISCLAIMER:: MWAHAHAHA! Inuyasha's MINE! (hears gunfire) SHIT! (runs away)**

**

* * *

**

(PrologKAGPOV)

We had been fighting against Naraku in the Final Battle. Everyone: Inuyasha, me, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala. But our strength wasn't enough. All we needed was more power from _anyone_ and we would win. Everybody was bloody, beaten, and exhausted. No one was spared from being covered in gore.

Then something happened that nobody will ever forget. Especially Inuyasha and me. This is what happened…

* * *

(REGPOV):

There was blood everywhere. So much that anyone would bet anything that the scent would last for years to come. Naraku had not a scratch. The egotistical bastard kept calling up more demons and sacrificing them just so he was not harmed and tiring the InuGang out before even taking a fucking step towards them.

Now this is the unforgettable part…

Anger was consuming Kagome. So much anger that her spiritual powers were actually enhanced by the anger. Everyone was afraid of the purifying power boost. They tried to stay as far away from her yet still close enough to protect her since she ran out of arrows a long time ago.

The reason for Kagome's unusually blazing anger was that Naraku was taunting her, saying she's weak, defenseless, and a waste of space, all the while, severely hurting all the ones trying to protect her. Reinforcing his words.

Then the Jewel, that was suddenly in the center of the field hovering above at least 50 feet (**A/N: I cant make up a situation to describing how it happened**), started to glow pink and black. Pink because of Kagome's enhanced powers and black because of Naraku's dark taint. The glow turned into glowing beams that almost searched the area. Everyone stayed still and stunned, including Naraku and his horde.

One of the pink streams landed on the jewel shards around Kagome's neck. The bottle started to be lifted up by the shards until they were level with her nose. She looked at it, starting her transformation.

Those around her didn't notice this or her eyes clouding over, turning into a brownish-silver. They only noticed Kagome's change when she started walking forward (everyone had been watching the hovering jewel in awe).

Strangely, when the Inu-group tried to stop her, they couldn't move. Inuyasha started to panic until Kagome's and what sounded like another woman's voice with hers say monotone-like:

"Do not fret, Inuyasha. Everything will turn out fine."

At those words, the group stopped their struggle but still worried over their futuristic friend. Especially Inuyasha who started to think about how he feels towards her but planning on never admitting or showing that feeling if it came down to love.

Kagome continued walking forward, while the blood and horrors she walked on disappeared as soon as her shoes touched the substance. Naraku, at Kagome's words, also had a reaction, but differently. He and his horde also couldn't move and, even though Kagome's words were meant for comfort, they put something in his heart (**A/N: this is my story so he has a literally black heart in his chest**) that wasn't ever there before.

Fear.

Absolute, unadulterated fear.

Kagome was still walking forward towards the jewel until she stood beneath it. Then, all the black and pink beams that had been "searching" like nothing was found suddenly swerved to shine on her. When all the beams forged into one big beam, it turned silver. Then Kagome started to rise off the ground and tilted her head back and arched her back backwards. She was lifted up higher until she was level with the jewel.

Suddenly she and the jewel started spinning around an imaginary point faster and faster until they were a silver blur. After a few seconds, but what seemed like an eternity to every being, the blur was visibly slowing down. As it started slowing, it started to take Kagome's shape but it was different. She was wearing an ankle-length skirt that was cut up the sides until mid-thigh and a strapless half-shirt that ended just under her bust, like a bra. All her own clothes, including shoes and socks (**A/N: so basically she was barefoot**), were gone and had bangles on her left wrist and right ankle and they sounded like the purest music on earth. All was silver, even her eyes had turned silver. Only her hair and skin remained unchanged.

She was a beauty beyond compare to all who saw her but, strangely, Miroku had no urge to grope her! (That and she was like 50 feet in the air, he couldn't move, and Inuyasha would _kill_ him!) And Inuyasha felt like he never saw such pure beauty and Kagome wearing clothes that revealing! In short, he was enchanted and almost drooling.

Then the weird combination of Kagome's and another woman's voice rang out in the same monotone:

"Bandit Onigumo, you have stained the earth with blood of the innocent. By sunset today, they will have justice."

And you could see in the distance the sun was very close to the horizon, the only clouds in the sky around the sun and the sky looking like a canvas to a talented artist with oranges and purples and blues and pinks and even hints of black all over the place in the sky.

Then she raised a hand and pink purifying power like no other was shot out of it to the immobile army. They were wiped out in a heartbeat, no demon left standing except Naraku who knew there was no getting out of this death.

"You shall cause no more suffering any longer," the voice rang out as another purifying blast was sent out at Naraku. All people saw was a disintegrating form and Naraku's death wail echoing throughout the meadow. As the dust cleared, Kagome was once again surrounded by silver and the gang discovered they could move again. Without even thinking, Inuyasha ran until he was under the glowing silver as soon as he saw Kagome being lowered back down.

She was still in the same silver clothes and she was in the same position as she was when she was being raised up. As soon as she was lowered enough to be hovering in Inuyasha's arms, whatever force that held her vanished at the same time the glowing silver orb vanished and down came a purified Jewel of Four Souls. It hit the ground near Inuyasha and the unconscious Kagome with a hollow _thud_.

Kagome's eyes soon fluttered open and she looked up to find that Inuyasha was holding her and looking at her with emotions she couldn't read.

"I-Inuyasha…?" Kagome said weakly.

"Kagome," Inuyasha replied. It was then that Kagome noticed two things: 1: Inuyasha was blushing, 2: she wasn't wearing her school uniform. She started blushing too and Inuyasha then was _very_ aware that his hands were on her bare skin. He scooted away a ways and took off his red fire-rat coat and handed it to put it on and it covered just enough of her chest.

After she put the shirt on, an orange ball of fur collided with her body, screaming "Mommy, mommy!"

"Mommy?" Kagome asked curiously and Inuyasha asked incredulously.

"W-Well your are like a mommy to me and I-I really want to call you th-that now," Shippo stuttered out.

"Shippo, I would love to be called your mommy," Kagome said. This resulted in Shippo yelling for joy and hugging Kagome with all his little might and Inuyasha looking angry and a bit jealous. Soon, Sango and Miroku came over and announced that Miroku had proposed to Sango now that Naraku was dead and gone for good. The group and Keade had so much to celebrate: Naraku's death, Miroku's family curse lifting (but strangely, the wind tunnel became his power and turned non-threatening to him), the discovery of Kagome's new powers (that they will keep to themselves so Kagome doesn't have a ton of responsibilities that make her leave behind everyone she knows and loves) that let her surpass even Midoriko (whose voice they later discovered was the voice that spoke with Kagome's during Naraku's downfall), and the official adopting of Shippo.


End file.
